The Shield's Last Serenade
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Three new divas join the wwe and become Heels. They soon join The Shield and together the six of them are taking over.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had this story posted on my quotev account so I decided to share it with fanfiction. :) Enjoy!**

**This is mostly a Roman Love Story**

**Hey Y'all we're the new divas and we like to present ourselves as the Badass Dynasty.**

I'm Nelly and I'm 23. Me and my homegirls Sasha and Jaden came into the WWE a year ago.

We were the most hated divas and had a lot of "beef" with the other wrestlers and divas.

Mainly because we attacked the divas unexpectantly just like The Shield attacked the wrestlers.

Anyway a little more about me is that i'm the Leader of the Badass Dynasty.

I grew up in the projects of Texas so i don't take no shit.

i love the color baby blue, rap music, being in the wwe, and my family and friends.

I kinda have this crush on Roman Reigns. But he doesn't need to know that. ;)

I was trained by CM Punk -.- o i know the gts :)

(Nelly is 5'7, curvy built. has chocklate color skin, and her attire is army color shorts and shirt.

Her hair is black and back length, and her eyes are dark brown)

Hi I'm Sasha and i'm 22 and i'm apart of the Badass Dynasty.

I grew up in California. Notice my incredible tan? :) Sadly, i moved to Texas but that's where i met Sasha and Nelly!

It's been an incredible year being in the wwe industry.

i'm thankful for Nelly because without her me and Jaden wouldn't be here.

Anyway about me i'm girly-girl but when i fight i'm a badass bitch. ^-^

I have a major crush on Seth Rollins.

I'm pretty sure he knows because he always getting too close to me and keeps staring at me with those gorgeous eyes.

I love baby animals, pink, country music, and being apart of the wwe.

Bye! :D

i was trained by Undertaker so i know how to tombstone :D

(Sasha is tan colored, she's 5'7, curvy built, blonde hair, green eyes, her attire is aqua blue crop top and shorts)

What It Do Y'all? Lol.

I'm Jaden and i'm 23 but a month younger than Nelly. :)

I'm an awesome person and I love the color green, bbq, rock music.

I grew up in Georgia and i was always bullied all my life so i took wrestling classes to defend myself.

I loved it and wanted to join wwe.

I was turned down five times then i moved to Texas where i met Nelly and Sasha

Together we continued to be the best and soon we were all accepted into wwe.

I have a crush on Dean Ambrose but he's such a jerk! And those are Always the kinda guys i like...

Bye Y'all! :D

I was trained by The Rock so i know how to "rock bottom"

(Jaden is tan colored, her attire is leather pants, and a black tank-top, she's 6ft.

Her hair is natural red and shoulder length, her eyes are blue and she's curvy bulit)


	2. Chapter 2

**Roman POV:**

It's been a year since the Badass Dynasty joined the WWE and already they've taken our spotlight!

Dean and Seth tried to make plans of who we could attack.

So far we've attack Sheamus, Randy Orton, John Cena, Hell No, and Ryback.

We've even beat up Hornswoggle and Big Show!

Our rating was still high from injuring the Big Show but when we attacked Hornswoggle... Our ratings droped dramatically.

"This is some bullshit!" I yelled slaming my fist against the lockers.

Dean flinched and Seth nodded. "Yea... we need a new plot."

"Who should we attack?" questioned Dean.

We began naming random people.

"Zack Ryder?" said Dean.

I shook my head, "He's too weak and a waste of our time."

They nodded.

"What about Primo and Epico?" Seth said.

I looked at Dean he shrugged. "Wouldn't be too bad."

That night on Smackdown as Primo and Epico were fighting the Prime Time Players our theme song interuppted them.

Primo and Epico quickly left before we even made it half way to the ring.

Daren Young and Titus O'Neil quickly began fighting us.

I had to addmit they were a challange but we managed to throw them both through the announcement table.

"Believe In The Shield!" We yelled and began walking away and into the lockerroom.

Everyone glared at us and Ryback tried to Spear me but I kicked him at his temple and he was outcold.

I glared at the others, "Y'all want this to"\

They scattered out of their.

Pathetic.

I looked at Dean and Seth who were sitting down on the bench watching the t.v. for the divas match.

It was Kaitlyn vs Layla vs Alicia Fox for the Diva's chamionship belt.

I had to admit the fight was awesome!

Alicia Fox tore Kaitlyn's extentions out her hair!

Kaitlyn was then screaming like an banchee and hadn't noticed Layla.

Layla then did he finisher knocking out kaitlyn.

Layla tried to pin her but Alicia Fox knocked Layla out and she pinned both girls down.

1...2...3! Alicia Fox theme song blared at her victory.

The referee held her arm up as the announcer began saying, "Our new diva champion, Alicia Fox!"

The crowd cheered wild as Alicia began showing off her belt.

Soon enough her theme song was interupted by the Badass Dynasty.

Their theme song was, Misery Business by Paramore.

The Badass Dynasty began attacking Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, and Layla.

The attacked girls were screaming and tried their best to fight them off.

They were doing good at first.

i admired the way Nelly fought.

Nelly grabbed Alicia putting her in a choke hold.

She smirked at her homegirls as they did the same to kaitlyn and layla.

Nelly did her finisher on Alicia which was like cm punk's "gts".

Sasha did her finisher which was like undertaker's "tombstone" and finaly Jaden did her finisher

which was like the "rock bottom" like The Rock.

**Nelly POV:**

Me and my homegirls were in my room of the hotel.

We were just being dumb watching Spongebob and talking about boys, singers, and saying perverted jokes.

I can't remember the last time we bonded like this.

Our bonding was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

I groaned annoyed.

The girls didn't look to happy either.

I got off my bed and answered the door.

I was surprised to see Roman Reigns.

He was dazed a moment.

That's when I realized I was only in short-shirts and a tank-top that showed off my boobs.

I smirked at him , "Like what you see?"

He blinked realizing he was staring. He swore under his breath, "Look I have to talk to you."

Sasha and Jaden giggled.

I glared at them.

They continued giggling and i rolled my eyes and looked at Roman.

He gave a short smile and gave me a head gesture to follow him.

We were soon on the back porch of the Hotel.

New York looks so beautiful at night.

Roman looked in my eyes serious, "You and the girls perform well...

and me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to become part of The Shield?"

I couldn't believe this! This was a once in an life time opportunity...

"I'll have to tell Sasha and Jaden about this."

He nodded understandingly and left like nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasha POV:**

"Oh my gosh Jaden! What is taking Nelly and Roman so damn long?" I practicaly whined.

Jaden shrugged, "Dunno maybe they're fuc-"

"Don't even finish that Jaden."

I turned to the door to see Nelly!

She looked beyond pissed and almost hurt as if someone or a certain sombody hurted her feelings.

Nelly shut the door behind her and layed on her bed gazing at the ceiling.

"Nelly? What happened?" I asked and sat by her.

Jaden sat opposite of Nelly and began rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It's Roman he's just a doosh." she mumbeled.

I signed I felt bad for her i knew how much she liked him...

**Nelly POV:**

I finally straightened up and sat upright and told the girl's about Roman's offer of us joining The Shield.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sasha squealed.

I nodded. "Yea the six of us would make a great team."

Jaden shook her head, "Why do they want us to join? It could be a plot."

Now that she's mentioned it...

**Roman POV:**

When I walked through the door Seth and Dean immediately began asking if the Badass Dynasty agreed.

I shrugged my shoulders I felt terrible for hurting Nelly's feelings I even saw some hurt in her eyes.

"Roman?" questioned Dean.

I sat on my bed and opened a beer bottle.

"Nelly told me she'll tell the girls and they'll decided later."

They nodded.

I took a sip of my drink and for some damn reason Seth seemed to be thinking hard.

"Wassup Seth?" I asked.

He signed and ran a hand through his hair, "Guys it's just that I like Sasha... a lot."

Me and Dean glanced at each other shocked. How could we not notice this?

Dean cleared his throat, "Seth you know you can't be with her! This will ruin our chance to finally have our rates high again!"

Seth glared, "You don't tell who not to go with!"

They were soon in each other's face and I quickly separated them, "Guys! Calm the fuck down! If you both kill each other then there will be NO Shield! Then there will be no rates. Now you dicks sit the fuck down and calm down."

I swear I'm like the father with these guys!


End file.
